Rules
Character Creation *There are 4''' available ranks to you, currently. **'''Master: The main of the guild. The master of the guild my allocate their stats as such; 100,100,100,100,100.80 **'S-Class:' A high rank for the best mages of the guild. A S-Class character may allocate their stats as such; 100,100,100,90,90,80 **'Mid-Class:' A class between the S-Ranks, and the Novice. A Mid-Class character may allocate their stats as such; 100,90,80,70,60,50 . **'Novice:' The starting class. As a starting class, you do not have any stats to allocate. When you have joined a guild, you will then be able to be promoted to a rank according to the guild. ***'No Guild:' You are able to be not part of a guild. However, you will start at Mid-Rank. If however you decide to join a guild, you will still be at Mid-Rank until a 2 weeks after acceptance. (Abuse of this just to start at Mid-Rank to join a guild, will not be permitted.) *As before, stat allocations may be altered but the total count must never change. Master'' (580), S-Class ''(560), Mid-Class (450) *There will only be 1 master per guild. *There will be only 1 S-Class Mage per guild. (This is subject to change with increase of activity. This is the starting cap) *There will be only 3 Mid-Class Mage per guild. (This is subject to change with increase of activity. This is the starting cap) *There is no cap for Novice. *Remember, stats in this RPG serves as just a general view. They are meaningless in terms of actual combat. *There will be 1 Dragon Slayer per guild if one wants to be one. They will use the Mid-Class stats, unless otherwise stated. *A Fake Dragon slayer can be made. As like a normal Dragon Slayer, there will be 1 per guild. They will use the Mid-Class stats, unless otherwise stated. Spell Rules *Gravity, Time Based, and Copying spells are forbidden unless they are canon. *Reflector, and Zeref spell type are banned until further notice. *Being a pure element is not allowed. Example would be Juvia. Although, as said before, if they're canon it is acceptable. *If one character is using canon magic, only one character may obtain it. What this means is, if you use Makarov Spell type, another character may not. *You may create your own spell types. However, they must fall within the rules. *Lost Magic is Dark Guild exclusive, and only 1 canon Lost Magic can only be used by 1 person. Additionally only one canon Lost Magic can exisit in a guild. *A dragon slayer / FDS must be an element of magic. Poison, Dark, etc. *Laws: A law may be learned by the Master of the guild. When they have completed the mission, their law will be '' ; Twilight Law, as an example. **Dark Guild master must clear this mission in order to learn the Law. ''SS-Rank Quest: Defeat Makarov **Good Guild master must clear this mission in order to learn the Law. SS-Rank Quest: Defeat Hades ***A neutral guild master may take either quest in order to learn a Law. Can subject to change.